What is desirable is a system that optimizes physical pleasure between remotely located persons. It is also desirable for the system to provide a level of customization to the needs of recipient partners that could not be provided with direct physical contact. It is further desirable for a system to provides sexual sharing in which the “output” (stimulus to a recipient partner) is largely transparent to both parties (i.e. one party should not be focused on the control of a device for the other partner). It is also desirable to provide a system that allows the motions of self-pleasure of one person to influence the self-pleasure of another. It is further desirable to provide a system that allows sexual partners with differing sexual patterns to each have their disparate needs addressed simultaneously. U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,668 to Nissim describes a massage robot, however it is not under the control of a person, nor is the origin of the control located remotely to the recipient.